Ese increíble momento
by Dmejia15
Summary: One shot. Percy se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de annabeth y decide decirle, pero ¿cómo le responderá annabeth a el?


Es increíble como una persona puede llegar a ser todo lo que alguna vez deseaste o incluso más. Es más increíble pensar que esa persona había estado siempre a tu lado y que nunca te dieras cuenta de lo que te has estado perdiendo durante tanto tiempo.

Mientras Annabeth y yo estamos en el sofá de mi casa, viendo una película como lo hemos estado haciendo durante todos estos años, me doy cuenta que estoy perdida y localmente enamorado de esta chica. Enamorado de su sonrisa, de la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de algo que le apasiona, de como sus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que le hago un cumplido.

Es más que doloroso el imaginarme vivir en un mundo del que ella no sea parte, en un mundo en el que no pueda escuchar su risa, en un mundo donde no pueda ver como sus rizos rubios se mueven cada vez que ella camina con ese andar suyo tan confiado, tan lleno de seguridad como solo ella puede hacerlo.

Estoy más que decidido en que no puedo vivir un día mas sin ella, excitado con la idea de besar sus labios, esos labios rosados tan llenos de vida.

Ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y yo volteo la cabeza para inhalar su aroma a limón y a Annabeth. Su aroma me llena de más amor por ella porque solo Annabeth puede hacer que mi mundo gire y haga una vuelta de 360 grados. Ella se da cuenta de que la estoy observando, que ni siquiera estoy prestando atención a la película que alquilamos y me pregunta: "Éstas bien?" Me mira precavida, queriendo leer mis pensamientos. Y no me puedo contenerme más.

Tomo uno de sus rizos en mis dedos, jugando con ellos. Ella sigue la trayectoria de mi mano en su cabello y luego me mira y se sonroja.

Me quedo un momento pensando en que le voy a responder y al final digo: "Sí, estoy bien. Solo me estaba haciéndome una pregunta." Le digo mientras continuo jugueteando con el rizo. "Oh si? Y que te estabas preguntando?" Dice ella mientras que trata de ignorar lo que estoy haciendo.

En ese momento dejo caer el riso de entre mis dedos y noto por un instante la decepcion en el rostro de Annabeth pero cambió tan rápido su expresion que no se si en realidad pasó o fue todo obra de mi imaginación. Pasó una de mis manos por mi cabello, nervioso por lo que voy a decirle. Annabeth nota que estoy tornandome enserio y se acomoda para mirarme a la cara. Bajo la mirada y luego busco en sus ojos algo que me diga que tenga valor, que no me eche para atrás en este momento y me encuentro con la sonrisa de Annabeth y es todo lo que necesito para decir: "Escucha, se que esto sonará raro y si es así te pido que me detengas en cualquier momento, pero la verdad es que en estos últimos años has hecho que me enamore de ti. No me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta hace unas semanas y estoy muriendo por dentro porque eres mi mejor amiga y se que también me consideras tu mejor amigo, pero sólo me preguntaba, si quizás haya una mera posibilidad de que seamos algo más?" En este preciso momento mis manos están temblando y no se que hacer, no puedo mirarla, aunque se que me esta observando, siento esos ojos grises hermosos mirándome pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que si la miro vea pena, decepción o algo que no sea lo que estoy esperando. No hace ni dice nada, sólo esta sentada ahí observándome, y en ese mismo momento lo único que pude pensar fue _'lo arruine, no debí de decirle, no debí abrir mi corazón. Ahora la perderé para siempre y no quiero eso, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero_'. Me arriesgue a mirarla a los ojos y estos estaban con lágrimas y su sonrisa era la sonrisa más cálida y llena de amor que jamás había visto en ella.

"Oh Percy, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho sentir en este momento." Y en ese instante se acercó a mi y me besó.

Sus labios eran suaves, como los había imaginado siempre e incluso mejor. Se apartó de mi unos centímetros y sentí su cálido aliento en mis labios cuando dijo: "Y si por sí te lo sigues preguntando, la respuesta es que sí, claro que quiero que seamos más." Y me volvió a besar.


End file.
